


Sam's Red Ass

by BottomDean67



Series: Blue Balls [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Sam, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, sucking machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: After Dean figures out the counter spell and can come again, he gets a bit of payback on Sam in the form of a spanking.





	Sam's Red Ass

“Fuck,” grunted Dean, spilling hard all over Sam’s chest, a surprised gasp leaving his little brother. Dean relished the surprised look on Sam’s face, being sure to give Sam a smug one in return. He rocked back and forth on Sam’s cock a few more times before he stilled and wiped a finger through the mess he left on Sam’s body. He smirked and wiped it across Sam’s lips, Sam scowling but opening his mouth anyways. “Guess who figured out the counterspell, Sammy.”

“Oh it wasn’t that...mpfh,” mumbled Sam when Dean used two fingers to shove a big pad of come into Sam’s mouth, Dean’s free hand under Sam’s jaw and forcing it shut around his fingers.

“I might be a comeslut, Sammy, but ain’t nobody a bigger one than you,” teased Dean, winking at his brother. Dean removed his wet fingers when he’d felt Sam lick away everything he’d had. 

“I was promised some severe ball torture for this,” teased Sam, humming when Dean repeated his actions and fed his come drying on Sam’s chest to him.

“Oh, you’ll get it. You’ll get it good. For now, eat your come like a good boy so you can grow up big and strong like me,” said Dean, chuckling as Sam rolled his eyes. “Hey, careful now. I might just have to teach you a lesson for that.”

  
  


Sam knew Dean was serious when he brought them to their playroom. Dean knew the playroom was where they went he was either being punished or Sam wanted to do something a bit more hardcore. Sam was pretty sure what he was feeling wasn’t nervousness due to the lack of a soul and all but he was very intrigued.

“You going to go dom on me, Dean?” asked Sam with a smile. “You been taking lessons on the side I don’t know about?”

“Oh, Sammy,” said Dean with a head tilt. “Don’t pretend you don’t want me to do this.”

“Fine. I do. I’m interested in what you’re capable of,” said Sam. Dean nodded, glancing over to a table with a black box on top Sam didn’t recognize.

“Strip,” said Dean. Sam shrugged and discarded his clothing, stretching out his limbs when he finished. Dean curled a finger and Sam followed him to the table, Dean pulling out an object that was one of Sam’s favorites to use on his big brother. “I got you your own so you can feel special.”

“You shouldn’t have,” said Sam. Dean took the cock ring and slipped Sam’s balls into it and then tightened it, gasping as he felt his balls be bound. “Tight enough?”

“I hope you loosened yourself up like I told you to,” said Dean, ignoring his brother. Sam gave a simple nod and Dean grabbed his arm, leading him over to the padded bench in the room. “Up on your knees, doggy style.”

Sam moved into into position, placing his arms in front of him without being told and placing his ankles over the undone cuffs. Dean was efficient in securing him in place, Sam’s feet locked behind him, his wrists held steady under him.

“Fuck, that’s hot. No wonder why you fucking love this,” said Dean as he walked around him.

“I turning you into a dom, Dean?” asked Sam with a big laugh. “Don’t get used to it. This is just me keeping my word for fucking around with your balls like that.”

“Hey, you might be soulless but only your big brother really knows how to fuck with you,” said Dean, letting out a laugh of his own when he walked back to the black box and pulled out another object. Sam turned his head as Dean carried it back over, Sam’s eyes wide for a moment. “What’s your safe word?”

“Impala,” he said, lifting his chin as high as the position would allow, Sam cursing when he realized it made him arch his ass up like a porn star. “I don’t need it though.”

“I can’t believe you never thought about using one of these,” said Dean, walking around behind Sam. Dean popped open a bottle of lube and drizzled some over three fingers and the new toy. Dean focused on Sam’s hole first, surprised how loose Sam had gotten it for a guy that hardly bottomed. “Good, Sammy. You’re going to get a little reward for doing such a good job.”

“What reward is-” Sam got out before his brain stopped, the wide tunnel plug pushing deep into his ass. It stretched and burned and Sam swore he could feel the cool air of the room in his fucking hole. 

“Gonna fucking gape for _days,_ ” said Dean. Sam knew he wasn’t going to be coming soon but he was starting to get impatient. This was still child’s play in his opinion. 

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” said Sam. Dean ignored him again and hummed, walking over to Sam’s side, sliding a hand over Sam’s eyes. “Really?”

“Sh. You’ll ruin the surprise,” said Dean. Sam could feel something go around his cock or his cock went in something. He wasn’t positive but there was definitely a sudden pressure. A good pressure, like he got during a perfect blowjob.

“Dean!” shouted Sam when Dean hit some sort of switch and something tugged beautifully on his cock. Dean’s hand fell away and Sam instantly was leaning as best he could to look at his cock. God, it was a fucking  _ perfect _ blowjob, a sucking machine on his cock plumping it up wonderfully. “Oh fuck, that feels... _ nhmpf! _ ”

Dean whistled when he turned up the machine, leaving the control under Sam where he wouldn’t be able to reach.

“And last but not least...what goes great with blue balls, Sammy? A nice, bright, cherry red ass,” said Dean.

“Oh fuck,” said Sam. There was something about a spanking that made him feel small, made him feel weak and that combined with the torture on his cock, he was sure Dean was trying to kill him.

“Your reward for being such a good boy and getting yourself all loose is five less smacks,” said Dean. “Ready?”

“You didn’t tell me how many-Ow!” shouted Sam, the first bare handed smack against his ass stinging the flesh, his hole clenching down on the tunnel plug. 

“Count. One was a freebie. You do not want to mess up,” said Dean, smacking Sam’s ass again.

“Two!” said Sam.

Dean started a harsh rhythm of fast hits with long hard ones. Sam’s ass was on fire already and he could feel his voice cracking by twenty five. 

“Whew, my hand is killing me,” said Dean. Sam hoped that was the end but something flat and hard smacked him and he knew Dean had switched over to the paddle.

“Twenty-six!” sobbed Sam, the pain flaring all over his ass, his hole gaping wide open, trying to tighten after every hit. Dean was faster with the paddle, Sam trembling with the need to come and the spanking to stop when Dean hit forty.

“Almost, Sammy. Doing so good, Sammy,” purred Dean, running his hand up and down Sam’s back for a minute. Sam didn’t understand why he was arching into it, leaning into the touch. Next thing he knew he was screaming, a flogger hit his abused flesh a few times, something thick like a belt maybe a few more before it was back to the flogger.

_“Please!”_ shouted Sam, tears streaming down his face.

“Please what? You want more?” asked Dean. Sam jerked when another slap came down on him. The pressure on his balls was off all of sudden, sudden pain rushing through them as his cock filled. “Come for me, Sammy.”

Sam barely felt the last spank touch his poor ass as he came so hard he blacked out.

  
  


Sam mumbled as he woke up on his stomach in bed, feeling somehow clean and his ass sore but not like he thought it’d be. He turned his head and saw Dean putting away some clothes, giving him a smile and snuggling down into the sheets when his brother noticed him.

“Hey there, tiger,” said Dean, running his hand over Sam’s head. “How you feeling? Scared me for a minute there.”

“Surprisingly okay,” said Sam, glancing over his shoulder, getting a very small glimpse of his ass. “Why aren’t I black and blue?”

Dean blushed and shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You should have safeworded, showoff,” said Dean. “I may have used a little spell of my own to get you fixed up back there.”

“You know if I’d done that to you, I’d have left you like that,” said Sam.

“What can I say? A soul does things to you,” said Dean, leaning down and kissing Sam. “I did leave your plug in and fuck you though.”

“See? I am teaching you,” said Sam with a smirk. “Now fuck me again. I want to see how enjoyable this plug thing actually is.”

“Oh, I love it,” said Dean.

“Great. I know just what to get you for your birthday then.”

“I really got to learn to keep my mouth shut.”


End file.
